Like A Bald Eagle
by the squares
Summary: What happend when Draco flys into a window and Hary comes to his aid really bad at sumerising..read it anyway?Rated M for lemon


What happend when Harry and Draco flys into a window and Hary comes to his aid (reall bad at sumerising..read it anyway)  
-  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry or Draco..or Percy lol yea sadness if we did well..Harry Potter would be a little different!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was lying on his bed, it was 10 in the morning on saturday at Hogwarts, the others were on a trip to Hogsmade, but he had had a late night the night before, because he couldnt get to sleep so the others had left him, Ron had tried to wake him but he wasn't a morning person at all and had told him to leave with out him. So he was lying on the bed boredly staring at the ceiling when his stomach rumbled, he groaned then pulled on some clothes that were on the ground and made him way to the grand hall to see if he could get a late breakfast.

Draco was already up and zooming around the Quiddich pitch chasing the snitch. He wasn't in the mood for anything especially shopping. He wasnt really concerntrating and completely missed the snitch, instead smashing into Great Hall window. He fell off and crashed heavily to the ground..."oomph" he said...his voice muffled by the grass and mud in his mouth. He rolled over onto his back, forgetting about the snitch. Instead he let his mind float back to Harry...'god I'd die if he saw me like this poor pathetic snivelling Draco fell off his broom, how sad' he thought praying that Harry was with his friends at Hogsmead with everybody else.

Harry walked into the great hall just in time to see what looked like a over sized featherless bird splat into the window "Well this is going to be a fun day" he thought aloud, realising there was no food he went outside to see if the bird was ok.

"murrrrrr" he grumbled spitting out a bit more mud and a snail. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small locket, he looked inside to check the piture of Harry was okay. He looked at it for a while before tucking it safely away, not daring to wear it in case anyone saw him.

Harry walked outside then realised it wasn't a bird at all, but his arch enemy Draco Malfoy, a huge grin grew onto his face "Your such a majestic bird!" he laughed sacastically walkingt up to him then snatched near his ear "Looking for this?" he asked a small golden snitch struggling in his hand. Then opened Dracos hands with his spear one and placed the snitch in it then closed Malfoys hands over it "I'm dispointed.." he said seriously "You didnt break the window" he added cruely then walked back inside the Castel in search of food.

Draco followed him, "why did you want me to get hurt?" he asked curiously, "or do you think it's sexy for someone to burst drastically through windows..." he laughed nervously hoping to cover it up and make it sound evil and malicious. I didn't, instead it sounded forced.

Harry almost died from laughter "Oh yes it makes me ..so so..wet and sweaty" he replied smoothly then dropped it "Why the hell are you following me Malfoy?" he asked

"Because annoying you is one of my favourite hobbies" he retorted snottily his eyes flicking down to the locket concealed in his pocket. "Why aren't you ignoring me?" he asked raised an eyebrow.

Harry raised a hand in a gesture of rudness then went to leave heading up stairs.

Draco stared at him, "Nah!" he said, "I answered your fucking question" he followed him defiantely. "So make with the answering"

Harry answered his question by ignoring him, he headed up stairs to the higher levels "I hate draco" he said loudly then muttered the real pass word so Malfoy couldn't here then headed into the Gryfindor common room smirking.

Draco felt hot tears burning in his eyes. [ Aww poor Draco -cries for- he lost his balanced and collapsed the ground weakly, "oh my god" he muttered to himself, "he hates me...why don't I just kill myself now" [emooo! instead his sat on the floor tears silently streaking down his pale face and falling onto the floor.

Harry sat bordely reading the notice bored when his stomach grumbled even louder "Oh for shits sake!" he spat getting up yet again and leaving the common room to find a crying blonde at the edge of the stairs (Haha If I were Harry i'd push him down) "Malfoy?" he asked suprised crouching down to his level "Why in Merlins name are you crying?" he asked not really caring.

[you push me down the stairs and you die  
Draco looked up, his face now pink-ish and blotchy from crying, "What do you want...to mock me, go ahead" he said not even caring anymore.

Harry raised an eye brow 'My words actualy affect him?' he thought "D-Draco.." he said softly (lol PUSHES! jkjkI kid) "I'm sorry.." he said helping him to his feet.

Draco looked at him, "what happened to I hate Draco" he said quietly.

"I didn't think it actualy bother you" Harry shrugged "I don't really hate you" he said heading down the stairs "Nor do I like you" he added.

...crushing Draco's hope. "What did you think i was...some kind of zombie?" he demanded, "that's like me saying that I dont l-" he cut himself off before he could let on anything else

"What?" Harry said stopping and turning around "Lie and cheat?" he finished "I supose you right ..so..we have come to conclusion the all mightly sex god Draco Malfoy is not as strong as he makes out to be" he sneered 'Sex god...what the hell...' he thought to himself 'since when was Draco a sex god..wait when since when did I call Malfoy Draco..shut up brain.' he scolded himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "you have no idea how i make out" he retorted, 'yess!' he thought 'he called me Draco..and more importantly he called me a sex god!!' he took a step towards Harry, "you have no idea" he repeated, 'but you will eventually' he added silently.

"Ehk, and nore do I want to" Harry said taking a step back then being the un-co person he was fell backwards down the stairs "Ow F#&!" he yelled rubbing his head and leg painfully "That was your fault" he sneered.

"isnt everything" he sighed quietly. he stepped down to offer Harry a hand up.

Harry gleared at him but reluctintly accepted the hand and pulled himself up, Draco had suprising strength and as Harry pulled himself up with his help there was too much force, there heads banged together and Harry fell onto Draco there noses touching (smirks to self)

Draco stared at Harry totally amazed at there sudden closeness. "and that was yoouuur fault" he said. He was resisting the urge to laugh.

Harry was frozen on the spot, his eyes were wide, he was too afraid to move "Uh.." he said stiupidly 'Oh my god..he is a sex god' he though 'WHAT! no I did not just think that...no no I didnt..Gah! Shut up brain!' Harry looked at him and shyly looked away.

Draco giggled, "what?" he said laughing at the expressions that were flickering across Hary's face.

Harry looked back at him "Damit Draco..how come you look do dam cute when you laugh?" 'What the fuck..did I just say..' his eyes widened as a light shade of pink grew across his cheeks.

Draco looked at him[ MY DOG IS FEELING VERY SEXUAL 'oh my god he just said i was cute when i laughed' Draco laughed harder causing him to snort...' and there goes any cuteness' he though crushing his hope completely.

Harry laughed so hard rolling of him almost in tears from laughing so hard "R-real smooth!" he exclaimed.

'he's fucking right too' said a voice in his head killing his hope completely. Draco abruptly stopped laughing. "Shut up Potter" he snapped instantly feeling bad about it.

Harry frowned "I was only kidding Draco" he said imdiately stopping his laughter and getting to his feet.

"what are we on first name terms now?" Draco said..."god Pott- Harry" he said correcting himself and glanced at his poket again nervously, surprised that the locket hadn't fallen out yet.

Harry shrugged "I guess" he replied blankly 'Why the hell am I feeling like THIS towards Dra-no Malfoy!' he thought 'I..I can not be..gay..no there so way in hell and even if I was wich I'm not I wouldnt be crushing on Draco!' Harry shook his head forcing his thoughts away his light blush growing.

Draco sniggered, "Harry stop thinking kinky thoughts" he laughed staring at the blush. He climbed to his feet noticing that he was shaking nervously, "Harry if I didn't know any better.." he trailed off not sure how to finish that sentance

Harry looked at him blanky "If you didn't know any better what?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"If I didn't know any better..." he paused and looked up, "I'd say that you actually want to know what Draco makes out like" he said his grammar absolutely amazing.

Harry shrugged "If didnt know better I'd say Draco was being an imature prat about all of this" he retorted.

Draco looked at him, "meh...what are you doing...avoiding it now" he didn't care. he stepped closer their noses touched and Draco smirked, "besides at least I can pull of immature prat"

Harry bit his lip 'Think of somthing smart to say' "Theres nothing to avoid" he retored 'Oh yeah smooth..real smooth' said a sacastic voice in his head.

Draco looked at him, "oh really," he said smudging his nose against Harry's a couple of loose hairs mingled with Harry's. he bent in and kissed him lightly, barely touching Harry's lips.

Harry closed his eyes 'Ok, Im gay and Im crushing Im Draco...' he thought, Harry took a deep breath then grabbed Draco by the waist and pulled him close tilting his head to the side and gicing him a proper kiss then pulled away "Yeah..really" he said weakly.

Draco smiled "and here was me being slow and shit" he shook his head to show Harry what kissing really meant. He didn't bother waiting to see if Harry was okay with it and shoved his tongue roughly into Harry's mouth. 'thats better' he thought to himself happily.

Harry pulled away "Lets take this somewhere else" he said quickly takihg him by the hand and into the Gryfindor tower and into his dorm nervously.

Draco didn't even get a chance to look around the common room before he was lireally dragged up stairs. 'Um okay why are we in here, maybe he doesnt exactly hate me' he thought [oh really Draco

(-- hello captain obvious) Harry sat down on the bed pulling Draco down with him, he held both of his hands loosely and began to kiss him again.

Draco sighed, 'he learnt how to kiss from girls didn't he' he though arrogantly, 'must i show him eveything' he shoved his tongue back into harry's mouth where he decided that it belonged and kissed him properly pushing him down so they were lying flat on the bed.

Harry made a little noise in the back of his throat the squeezed Draco hands then wrapped them around his neck massaging Dracos tounge with his own. (thats real yum stuff -winks-)

Draco groaned 'oh god' he thought before giving up on thinking altogether and relying on sense. He moved his hands to removed Harry's long robes. He fumbled with the pin but eentually got them off.

Harry closed his eyes, "Draco" he whispered smoothly sliding the black and green robes of Dracos shoulders and resting his hands warmly on Draco plae bare chest.

Draco hoped that Harry could taste the strawberry on his lips, somehow he'd managed to get a chapstick in strawberry and never bothered tochange it. Draco kicked off his shoes and moved hid foot up a little

Harry let out a loud groan "You taste good" he managed to gasp unravling his arms from Dracos neck and clenching onto the sheets breathing heavily.

Draco sighed, "strawberry" he said simply, "danged chapstick" he said noting to re apply it later. he slimed, "why do you think it tastes good?" he asked curiously, he wasnt sure why he asked, it was more of a tense-momnet breaker more than anything.

Harry began to relaz a little and luaghed "I have no idea" He grinned "Muggles secret?" he shrugged letting go of the sheets.

Draco smiled, "oh great" he rolled his eyes, "secrets suck...tell me!" 'stupid rhetorical question' he thought, "or do you want some" he suggested.

Harry shook his head "Im ok.." he said knowing Draco would just hand him the lip balm and then the akward silence began.

draco shrugged, 'okay" he said pulling it out his pocket anyway. caught up on the chapstick was the forgotten loket that glinted in the light. 'Oh your fucking kidding me' thought Draco angrily, 'please dont ntice, please dont notice please don-'

"Whats this?" Harry asked curiously picking it up and hanging it of his fingers by the chain, a little grin grew onto his face "Staaaaalkeer" he teased.

"No actaully that waould be a locket...not a stalker. if you want one of those you'd need to try Prffesor Snape h sniggered, "sadly Im no even joking"

Harry laughed and shrugged "Ah well..he has a big nose" he comented childishly "Draco.." he said "Kiss me again" he demanded.

Draco laughed and dropped the chastick, glad the locket was forgotten, he kissed harry again and once more forcfullt pudhed his ongue into HIS MOUTH

Harry dropped the locket on the floor beside him he opened his legs a little so one of Dracos legs was on the inside on his left though and the other on the outside, he thought with Dracos tounge for dominance then his hands hooked onto Dracos belt buckle and pulled him closer.

"God Harry"Draco muttered, his hands resting lightly on Harry's back glad the locket was completely out of reach, 'why are we kissing direcly after a conversation about SNAPE?' he thought silenty. He continued to kiss Hary soflty before quickly changing tghe pace and kissing him hard and fast.

Harry moaned then grabbed the wand out of Dracos pocket pulling away and muttering a couple of things making the curtains close and putting a silrnceing charm around the bed, he then placed the wand back in Dracos pocket and continued to make out with him.

Draco opened his eys a little but closed them again upon seeing harrys nose that close up. [NOOOSE just for variation he played with thepace of the kiss speeding it up and slowing it down when he felt like it. Draco pshed his body a little harder into Harry and groaned, of all the guys he'd made out with, harry's kisses were more feminine.

(Gasp! how could u say that moggy-poo?) Harry ley a small gasp escape then grabbed Dracos belt and undid it timidly.

[um wtf  
Draco didn't bother with fumbling and instead flicked his wand and smoothly undressed Harry in one go. [smartitude!!

Harry bit onto Dracos bottom lip and nibbled at it afectionately.

Draco groaned, "whch girls showed you that" he nurmered into the kiss flicking his tongue in and out of harry's mouth teasingly

"Shudup" he mumbled taking Dracos wand again flicking it and leaving the blonde naked, he smirked "Better." he said

Draco grinned, "seriously" he grumbled, "tell me so i can thank her" [dont say hermione

"Chos the only person apart from you Ive ever kissed" Harry replied truthy tracing his hand down Dracos chest in random parterns.

"Lucky bitch" Draco said, his tongue back in his own mouth. He pulled himself from the kiss to look int harrys eys lovingly not sure how far to go with the boy.

Harry smiled contently drawing things on the blondes stomach, then he paused and looked at him then his hands slowly traveled lower as he bit his pil nervously.

[Sarah loves Percy and that because we are meeting himtoday becaus we fucking rock! Draco smiled relaxing completely and allowing ahrry to do whatever he wanted, "you dont even want to know who ive kissed" he smirked

(seriously we are. how cool is that XD)

Harry smiled "No I probly dpn't he replied "Uh heh.." he said akwardly no hacing ANY expriance what so ever in this feild

Draco smirked "haha im like a man slut" he said, "im joking by the way"

Harry nodded "I have no idea what Im doing.." he said patheticaly.

"Oh great" he said, "let me show you?" h sggested

Harry nodded "Kay" he practicaly whispered.

draco rolled his eyes ans told him to lie on the bed on his stomach. "Im not going tbe gentle though because im not that kind of person" he said plainy stating he was going be rough weher Harry liked or not.

Harry rolled onto his stomach as he was told to do "Don't hurt me" he begged.

"not promising" he said and enered Harry with such force that they were practically slammed into the bed. he pulled out a bit and slammed inyo him again forcing himself deeper inside the boy he'd loved for years. countinuously he threw himself into harry each time a small sound escaping his mouth

Harry almost screamed and clenched onto the sheets "Draco Draco Draco" he moaned bucking his hips up into it gasping every time Draco entered him.

draco focused his attention on getting Harry to come before he did, he wanted Harry to have his pleaseure before he indulged himself.

Harry let out a yelp of plesure "Draco.." he cried releasing his load.

[PERCY  
Draco pushed a little further not dure how long he couldd last. he didn't hold out long and told Harry plainy , "incoming honey" before filing his tight ass with creany whigte stuff

Harry gasped feeling around and grabbing Dacos hands and squeezed them "Draco.." he sighed

"mm" he said, nuzzling harry pulling out.

Harry smiled kissing the boys hair "I love you" he sighed

"mmmmm" sighed Draco, "love you too" he breathed in Harry's ear before kissing him on the cheek...

[-x--E.N.D-[-x-

A/N: (Sarah) Ok! SO! That was completely random! and very much OOC! lol ah well what can ya do -big grin- btw no flames cause we wont listen to u guys being prats be nice and we shall love you..and uuh..give u candy! yay! AND YES WE ARE ACTUALY MEETING PERCY IM SERIOUS! AH! so yea YAY! in lesss than three hours we will be n the train to go see his -bounces on heels hapily..over to you mog..and don't forget your fence

A/N" (Moragn) this is my fence i am proud of it \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
i love it...and getting photos of percy cos we ROCK!  
be jealous...xXx love you really 


End file.
